user670fandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Archive
欢迎来到 Wikia中文 的聊天室 1:38 User670839245 Wikia office hour!! Km14~ 已经加入聊天。 Ffaarr 已经加入聊天。 2:00 Ffaarr hihi Timtim2446 已经加入聊天。 2:01 Ffaarr 大家好 2:01 Km14~ Hi Timtim2446 已经离开聊天。 2:02 Ffaarr 上週推出了新的「地圖」功能，不知有沒有使用？ 2:02 User670839245 yes my input method has problem..... 2:02 Ffaarr 好用嗎？有沒有什麼問題？ 不方便的話用英文聊也行。 2:03 User670839245 are we supposed to upload an icon whenever we don't want to use the default icon??!! 2:03 Km14~ 暫時用不著...也沒有試用過 Antimatterfire 已经加入聊天。 2:04 Ffaarr icon是指地圖的icon嗎？還是一般的？ 嗯！神魔之塔好像比較沒有地圖。 2:05 User670839245 ... the pin you use to mark places... Antimatterfire 已经离开聊天。 Antimatterfire 已经加入聊天。 2:05 Ffaarr 嗯！對，如果要換就要傳新的。 我目前所知是這樣，不過這感覺有點麻煩。 2:06 Km14~ 我們不打算用地圖取代主關卡的link 主頁完全放不下 2:06 Ffaarr 我會查看看有沒有更好的方法。 嗯！關卡數量多會是一個問題。 Kelvinfwk 已经加入聊天。 2:07 Ffaarr 的確也要考慮放置位置的問題。 2:07 User670839245 why not just let wikia give a list of icons (at least many colors) to let users to choose? 2:07 Ffaarr 也對，提供選擇這是好建議，我會回報給他們。 Antimatterfire、Kelvinfwk你們好。 2:08 Km14~ 除了地圖外，有沒有其他新功能? 2:08 Ffaarr 歡迎有任何相關問題想法都可以提出。 Kelvinfwk 已经离开聊天。 2:08 Ffaarr 最近主要是這個功能。 2:09 User670839245 and one problem I had for months... namespace alias? 2:09 Ffaarr 另外這個 User blog:Cal-Boy/Lua模版即将发布 lua模板將會推出 Inulin 已经加入聊天。 Antimatterfire 已经离开聊天。 2:09 User670839245 (gotta go already. ...) Lua and namespace alias will be useful in uncyclopedia. Antimatterfire 已经加入聊天。 2:10 Ffaarr 嗯！namespace alias 我沒用過，我會去查看看。 Antimatterfire你好。 2:10 Km14~ Lua是方便大家寫新模版的工具嗎? 2:11 Ffaarr 對，建訊息框會比較簡化一些。 主要是對寫模板初學來說，會方便很多。 2:12 Km14~ 這功能應該會幫到不少剛入門的管理員 2:13 Ffaarr 對，目前還在測試中，希望推出時能簡少bug Reasno 已经加入聊天。 2:13 Km14~ 始終寫模版不是一般的文字編輯 沒基礎很難寫 2:13 Ffaarr 是啊 hi Reasno Inulin 已经离开聊天。 2:14 Reasno Hi 2:14 Ffaarr 後來那個機器人編輯的部分還好嗎？ 2:14 Reasno 改好了 2:14 Ffaarr 因為我自己沒做過機器人所以比較不懂。 2:14 Reasno 谢谢 2:15 Ffaarr ：) 2:15 Antimatterfire 关于地图，我有一个小问题：我用Ipad传的图片，用Ipad插标签总是不准，电脑又加载不开图片，这该如何解决？ 2:16 Ffaarr 電腦打不開是指看不到圖片？還是檔案不在？ 是否有例子？ 但ipad插標簽不準應該是個問題，我會回報給技術部門。 Inulin 已经加入聊天。 Pizza1216 已经加入聊天。 2:17 Antimatterfire 预览看得见，但进去是白的。 Eirien 已经加入聊天。 Planetoid 已经加入聊天。 2:18 Ffaarr 是ipad已經上傳了一幅地圖，然後電腦看不見嗎？ 還是電腦上傳的看不見？ GeniusKiKi 已经加入聊天。 Pizza1216 已经离开聊天。 2:18 Ffaarr Inulin Pizza1216 Eirien Planetoid 你們好 2:18 GeniusKiKi 咦，辦公時間又偷偷來了 Inulin 已经离开聊天。 2:18 Antimatterfire ipad已經上傳了一幅地圖，然後電腦看不見。 2:19 Ffaarr hihi 是否有連結？是在飛哥與小佛那裡嗎？ 2:19 Antimatterfire 是。 2:19 GeniusKiKi 地圖功能一直不能用好煩躁 我都編輯好一堆地圖檔等他了 2:20 Ffaarr 有檔案名稱嗎？ 是啊，前兩天我還能上傳，今天試又不行了。 我本來猜會不會是圖片種類有關，但好像不是。 2:21 GeniusKiKi 很棒的功能啊，超適合線上遊戲類型維基的 我的圖片都是 PNG 檔 2:21 Ffaarr 嗯！我今天用了其他檔名也是不行。 Inulin 已经加入聊天。 2:22 Ffaarr Antimatterfire: 我找了一下最近更改沒找到，那說一下是那一幅嗎？ 2:22 Inulin 又掉线了 Hugochau 已经加入聊天。 2:22 Hugochau hello 2:22 Ffaarr hihi 2:22 Inulin 今天一直掉线 2:23 Ffaarr 聊天還是不太穩啊。 Km14~ 已经离开聊天。 2:23 Hugochau 剛好今天有問題，但現在忘記了... 2:23 Antimatterfire 点进导航栏-地图。 2:23 Inulin 有件比较麻烦的事情 Km14~ 已经加入聊天。 2:23 GeniusKiKi 聊天功能勉強涵算堪用而已 2:24 Eirien 看到弹窗好奇戳进来，默默下潜0.0 2:24 Inulin 现在党河蟹掉了recaptcha 2:24 Ffaarr Antimatterfire 奇怪我可以顯示。 張至壹 已经加入聊天。 2:24 Inulin 导致大陆访客无法注册 2:24 Ffaarr Hugochau 沒關係想到再問。 對，這個註冊問題之前Reasno有提到，很麻煩。 Km14~ 已经离开聊天。 2:25 Ffaarr 增加新人加入的困難。 2:25 Inulin 虽然对伪基百科没啥影响 張至壹 已经离开聊天。 2:25 Ffaarr Eirien你好，有什麼問題都可以討論。 2:26 Hugochau 因為我們是用過濾器的 2:26 Inulin Lua模版是怎么用的 2:26 Hugochau 所以可以限制只有註冊的用戶留言 Km14~ 已经加入聊天。 2:27 Ffaarr 確切用法之後會有比較詳細的說明，目前有些還在測試。 2:28 GeniusKiKi Lua 我看不大懂，普通的模版我也不太會用.. 囧> 2:28 Ffaarr 英文那邊可能已經有些討論。推出後會儘快寫一個比較清楚的說明。 2:28 Km14~ 可是過濾器不能阻止新用戶開頁面 2:28 User670839245 * User670839245 blames CPC, who always censors things. 2:29 Km14~ 模版是難寫的，不懂也不要緊 2:29 User670839245 * User670839245 thinks that wikia should hide that big bold username when user types with /me. 2:30 Ffaarr 嗯！限制開頁面的話需要後台修改。 2:30 User670839245 pardon me?? limit opening page??? 2:31 Ffaarr 隱藏用戶名主要的用處是？ 比較好看嗎？ 2:32 Km14~ 站長/管理員可否改開頁面的用戶限制的? 還是要其他人處理 2:32 User670839245 chat, when user starts message with /me. you MIGHT not know how it works... try it. 2:32 Ffaarr 限制開頁面應該是在比較特殊的情況下才使用。管理員應該是不能設定。 Eirien 已经离开聊天。 2:33 Inulin 人口多到要限制条目的建立了？？？ 2:33 User670839245 ...lol. 2:33 GeniusKiKi 真好，我都沒有這個困擾 Silentaurora 已经加入聊天。 2:34 Ffaarr 嗯！嗯！ 2:34 User670839245 namespace alias: http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:名字空间#.E7.BC.A9.E5.86.99.E5.92.8C.E5.88.AB.E5.90.8D 2:34 Inulin 哪个站人那么多我去挖个墙角 2:35 Ffaarr 喔，喔，這個功能有用。 2:35 Km14~ 有一些新用戶...開了一些不當page...有時趕不及在最近更改項目看到 2:35 Ffaarr 流量大以後就會比較難管理。 2:35 User670839245 @ffaarr: which??? 2:36 Ffaarr namespace alias 2:36 Km14~ 嗯，人流多得可怕 2:36 Inulin 你说的“一些”是多少 2:37 Km14~ 誰知道...看遊客心情 2:37 GeniusKiKi 我前幾天也遭到破壞捏 2:37 Inulin 我们站今年总共才block了四头 2:37 Km14~ 可以一天十多個新用戶弄這堆 2:37 GeniusKiKi 就清查被竄改的內容回退然後 BAN IP 就好了 應該也沒有很麻煩 2:38 Ffaarr Wikia原則上是不希望這樣的限制，但如果的確有需要的話可以討論看看。 2:38 Inulin 你们wiki的主题难道跟某个团体有利益冲突？ 2:38 Ffaarr 那邊可能十多個，不是同ip 2:38 Km14~ 頁面太多很難逐個逐個看 2:38 GeniusKiKi 檢視未巡查的頁面？ 2:38 Inulin 伪基百科是最欠破坏的好么 2:39 Ffaarr 應該不是利益衝突，應該就是人多，所以不守規則的人也會多。 2:39 User670839245 so soft redirect those people to spam Uncyclopedia??? 2:39 Km14~ 破壞...這種事其實看過不少.. 2:39 User670839245 >_< 2:39 Ffaarr 呵呵。 2:40 GeniusKiKi User670839245 不能打中文嗎？ 2:40 Ffaarr 大概沒辦法作到軟定向。 2:40 User670839245 input method has problem here. 2:40 Ffaarr 他在國外，剛有提到輸入法有問題。 Km14~ 已经离开聊天。 2:40 GeniusKiKi 恩恩 拍謝，我新來的 2:40 Inulin That's not the point,NOBODY even want to spam us. 2:41 User670839245 I mean, I'm using another chinese friend's computer, but she doesn't have an easy-enough-to-use chinese input method. 2:41 Ffaarr 以前香港網路大典可能曾啟用過限制發新條目的功能，所以技術上是存在的。 就是要看實際狀況是不是要啟用。 Km14~ 已经加入聊天。 2:41 Inulin offline again 2:42 Ffaarr 網路大典應該也是因為當時被破壞嚴重，所以才啟用限制。 但詳細的辦法，我會再查一下。 2:42 Km14~ 謝 2:43 Hugochau 對 2:43 Inulin nobody spam means nobody view 2:43 Ffaarr 因為還是比較希望這是臨時的狀況才用，而不是一直啟用。 2:43 Hugochau 為什麼網路大典有上傳多個檔案功能? 2:43 GeniusKiKi 都有啊 2:43 Ffaarr 這個應該都有 2:43 GeniusKiKi 特殊頁面裡面有 2:44 Ffaarr Special:上传多个文件 2:44 GeniusKiKi Special:上传多个文件 Szenga121 已经加入聊天。 2:44 Hugochau 有了 2:44 Ffaarr 連結不好找，我一般都是放在底下工具欄方便使用。 2:44 Inulin nomatter how neutral wikipedia is,their admins still take measures to block spam Szenga121 已经离开聊天。 2:45 Hugochau 有了 2:45 GeniusKiKi 說到上傳檔案，目前上傳檔案可以選置左置右，怎麼會沒有置中呢 2:45 Ffaarr wikia的這功能點確藏得太隱密 2:45 User670839245 I don't think this extension can be installed... 2:45 Ffaarr 置中我沒想過…的確好像有這個問題 Km14~ 已经离开聊天。 Hugochau 已经离开聊天。 2:46 Ffaarr User670839245 提的那個可能目前的確未開放。。 Km14~ 已经加入聊天。 ApplicLingua 已经加入聊天。 2:47 ApplicLingua wikia圖片怎麼刪除。。。。。。。。 請問。。。。。 2:47 GeniusKiKi 就點到圖片的頁面然後刪除 2:47 Ffaarr 首先要管理員才能刪，然後進入圖片頁面。 2:48 ApplicLingua 嗯 2:48 Km14~ 不少功能都是難找..較常用的都把連結背下來好了 2:48 Ffaarr 我覺得底下的我的工具還蠻好用的 2:48 ApplicLingua 。。。 2:49 GeniusKiKi 我個人是放在自己的個人檔案頁面裡面 2:49 Ffaarr 如果不是管理員的話，可以留言給管理員讓他幫你刪。 2:49 User670839245 images can be centered. 2:49 GeniusKiKi http://zh.ody.wikia.com/wiki/User:GeniusKiKi/Concerned_Pages 2:50 ApplicLingua wo'shi'guanliyua 2:50 Antimatterfire 还有一个小问题：每次改主题色时，改不了模板色，还要逐个打开来改，很麻烦。能开发一种简单的办法吗？ 2:50 ApplicLingua 我是管理員。。。 2:50 GeniusKiKi http://zh.user670839245.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png 在這邊刪 你要點進去圖片的網址 2:50 Ffaarr User670839245 謝謝。對以wiki代碼來放的話是沒置中是ok的 2:50 ApplicLingua 謝謝 2:51 Inulin why don't you just open special:specialpages? 2:51 User670839245 I said it can be CENTERED... I didn't mean to delete. 2:51 GeniusKiKi 常用功能不多，點開那個還要找，太麻煩了 2:51 Ffaarr 模板顏色的話要看你是怎麼設定的。 Km14~ 已经离开聊天。 2:51 GeniusKiKi 我只需要一些基本的管理維護功能而已 2:52 User670839245 * User670839245 doesn't think you can call the colour you set in theme designer in a page or template. Km14~ 已经加入聊天。 2:52 ApplicLingua 已刪除圖片 2:52 Ffaarr 因為如User670839245所說，兩者的設定是不同的。 模板的顏色是一般是自設的。 2:53 Inulin the color of template? 2:54 Ffaarr Inulin你可以打中文吧？：) 2:54 Inulin 可以啊 2:54 ApplicLingua ....... Km14~ 已经离开聊天。 2:55 GeniusKiKi :) 2:55 Inulin 没输入法的话上 translate.google.com 那有个自带的 2:55 Ffaarr 如果模板量不大，就直接改。 2:55 ApplicLingua 還有就是。。怎樣把一個條目的條目名稱修改。。。 2:55 User670839245 move. 2:55 Ffaarr 條目名稱，在編輯底下會有個「移動」的選項 2:55 User670839245 move page to change its name. 2:56 ApplicLingua 哦 2:56 Inulin @User670839245 2:56 Ffaarr 如果模板數量很大，就要看實際狀況。 看模板的設計的狀況。 Laoxie.H 已经加入聊天。 2:57 Ffaarr Laoxie.H 你好 Laoxie.H 已经离开聊天。 2:58 ApplicLingua 是在“編輯”裏面可以移動還是在“經典編輯模式”裏面有？ 2:59 User670839245 move? 2:59 ApplicLingua 嗯 2:59 Ffaarr 左上的編輯按鈕底下有個選單。 2:59 ApplicLingua 哦，召見了，謝謝 誰能想像到我正在用著VPN服務器跟你們說話。。。。。。。 3:00 Inulin 我也在用 3:00 User670839245 ........ why vpn??? 3:00 ApplicLingua :) 3:01 User670839245 no wikia in china????? 3:01 ApplicLingua 翻牆啊、、、。。。。。 3:01 GeniusKiKi 所以掉線是 VPN 的問題？ 3:01 Inulin 因为党的政策亚克西 3:01 User670839245 wikia doesn't seem to be blocked. 亚克西?? 3:01 Inulin 掉线是没挂VPN的问题 wikia本体是没被封 3:01 ApplicLingua 新疆就可以不用翻牆，成都就得翻牆 。。。 3:02 Inulin 但是wikia有采用其他网站的技术或者模块 3:02 User670839245 do you get free vpn, or do you pay? 3:02 ApplicLingua FREE 3:02 Antimatterfire 还有“特殊：系统信息“里，可以添加上用途栏吗？单凭英文名和内容理解不太方便。 3:02 Inulin 比如说recapcha、zendeck之类的 free 3:03 User670839245 antimatterfire: no way I suppose. Ask mw: for that if you want. 3:03 Ffaarr 系統信息太龐大了，沒辦法。 3:03 ApplicLingua 還有。。。。Wikia怎樣設定重定向。 3:04 Ffaarr 我們會儘量信息本身都譯成中文（還沒完全完成） 3:04 User670839245 #REDIRECT pagename #REDIRECT [ [ pagename ] ] 3:04 ApplicLingua 。。。。。 好吧。。。謝謝 3:05 Inulin #重定向 也行 3:05 Ffaarr Help:系統訊息 這邊有些介紹可以參考 Reasno 已经离开聊天。 3:05 User670839245 anti: if you want to change a PARTICULAR message use uselang=qqx. 3:05 ApplicLingua 還有，就是我把頁面移走了之後，也可以重定向，但是在代碼上就寫不出來 顯示 3:05 Ffaarr Help:重定向 你是用源代碼還是用可視編輯器？ 3:06 ApplicLingua 。。。 源代碼 3:06 Ffaarr 代碼就是上面他們提到的。#REDIRECT pagename 3:06 ApplicLingua 嗯 3:06 Ffaarr #REDIRECT [ [ pagename ] ] 上面那個說明頁連結可以看到更詳細的。 3:07 ApplicLingua 嗯 3:08 Ffaarr Inulin抱歉上次你提到的，底部佔位過大的css問題，我還是沒找到問題所在。 3:08 Inulin 这个倒不是紧迫的问题 现在问题依然是人手 3:09 Ffaarr 有的版本也有類似問題，但有的沒有，很怪 是啊，人手還是比較難。 3:09 Inulin 别说脚本美工程式了现在伪基游戏连个测试员都没有 3:09 Ffaarr 嗯！ 3:09 GeniusKiKi :D 3:10 User670839245 It's anyway not making a videogame or anime or program thing. It's just a wiki. 3:10 ApplicLingua :( 3:10 Ffaarr GeniusKiKi:對了我前一陣把成就系統翻譯重整一遍了，如果你有看到還有錯誤之類，請再告訴我 3:10 GeniusKiKi 說到成就系統 我離連續編輯三百六十五天只差四十八天了 快要破關了.. (咦 3:11 Ffaarr 到時後一定要去看看那個黴章！ 3:11 User670839245 there isn't a level-end boss. 3:11 Ffaarr 中文應該還沒人拿過 3:12 Antimatterfire 另外，建议把CSS可以更改的部分的代码列个表展示出来。 3:12 GeniusKiKi 其他徽章都是金色的了 3:12 User670839245 the thing is when you pass 365days, the level is 730 days. 3:12 Ffaarr css應該都可以改吧，只要不違反規則。 3:13 Inulin 论技术我们已经走在正体的前面了 3:13 Ffaarr 所以能改的部分非常多…可以寫一本書了。 365的好像是白金的吧？ 3:13 GeniusKiKi 是啊，正方型白金色的 3:13 ApplicLingua 還有。。。我在設計全漢語拼音的Wikia。。。我想把Wikia界面都換成拼音版的。。。就像把“編輯”按鈕改成“Bian-ji”一樣。。。。系統訊息上說過。。但是不知道怎麼操作。。 3:14 Inulin 简体伪基是全世界第一个把CGI上限从99999999999999提高到9007199254740991的 3:14 Antimatterfire 把常用的列一下吧，大多数人知道的代码真的不多。 3:14 Ffaarr 是有個語法 叫作「 ?languse=qqx 3:15 ApplicLingua ？！ 3:15 Inulin 已经达到了Mediawiki所支持的上限 3:15 GeniusKiKi o___O 那個是什麼？ 3:15 User670839245 how did you do it? (... uselang=zh-pinyin. joking.) 3:15 ApplicLingua ....... Antimatterfire 已经离开聊天。 3:16 Ffaarr 在Help:系統訊息 步驟 3:16 Inulin 拼音维基？ 3:16 Ffaarr 有提到，你剛講的「編輯」主要是改系統訊息，不用動到css 3:16 ApplicLingua 嗯 3:17 Ffaarr 所以用剛才那個語法，就能查出你要改的部分是位在 那一個mediawiki 頁面上。 3:17 GeniusKiKi 嗯嗯嗯 3:17 User670839245 http://cn.uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hànyǔ_Pīnyīn 3:17 Ffaarr 這部分的訊息就是量非常大，有一萬多個。 光是常用的應該就有上千 ApplicLingua，如果之後還有什麼編輯上的問題，也可以到社區中心來留言討論。 3:21 User670839245 and I've got to leave wikia. By that I mean I'm going back to china and I'll not b able to use the INTERNET. 3:21 Ffaarr 真是蠻遺憾的，家裡是完全沒有網路嗎？ 3:22 User670839245 nope. 3:22 ApplicLingua http://zh.hanyupinyin.wikia.com/ 這個是我的全部用拼音寫成的 目前條目有點少。。。。。。。。 3:23 Inulin 没网络？？ 3:23 User670839245 nope in china. gonna fly tomorrow. 3:24 Ffaarr 嗯！你看到系統訊息都可以改成漢語拼音沒問題，就是要花時間改。 3:24 ApplicLingua 我英語不好。。。得腦補。。。 3:24 User670839245 and Applic, your grammar of Pinyin writing is not correct. 3:24 ApplicLingua ？ 3:24 Ffaarr 明天就要飛啦。 3:24 User670839245 ni3 de5 pin1 yin1 pin1 xie3 de4 yu3 fa3 bu4 dui4. 3:25 Inulin ni san sui xiao hai ma 3:25 Ffaarr http://zh.hanyupinyin.wikia.com/wiki/汉语拼音_维基?uselang=qqx 3:25 ApplicLingua 謝謝 Planetoid 已经离开聊天。 3:25 GeniusKiKi Help:系統訊息 裡面的「MediaWiki:Newarticletext - 你進入一個不存在頁面時，看到的訊息。」好像不是不存在的頁面 是編輯頁面的訊息 3:26 Ffaarr 進入這個頁面，就可看到，如果要改「首頁」就進入（創建）「mediawiki:oasis-home」 3:26 ApplicLingua ni3 de5 pin1 yin1 pin1 xie3 de4 yu3 fa3 bu4 dui4.。。。。。。。。。我知道不應該用連字符、、、。。。。但是借鑒了Wikipedia閩南語版 3:26 User670839245 Applic doesn't understand English so I have to use pinyin to make him understand. 3:26 ApplicLingua 嗯 3:26 Ffaarr 如果沒編過就會不存在，就直接創建。 一般的應該很快就會生效。 3:28 ApplicLingua みなさまおおきに。。。 3:28 User670839245 i don't understand japanese /me * User670839245 3:29 Inulin 彼は日本を理解していない 3:29 ApplicLingua nihongo? nihon? 3:29 Ffaarr 導航欄的部分如果要改，就參見：Help:导航栏简体转繁体 3:29 User670839245 iulin u understand??? 3:29 ApplicLingua 嗯 3:29 Inulin 就会两句 3:32 Ffaarr 今天討論得好熱鬧，時間差不多了。如有話題還以在社區中心論壇繼續。 3:32 ApplicLingua 好的 3:32 GeniusKiKi 晚安 3:32 Ffaarr User670839245 祝你旅途順利，還是希望能你有機會還是能上來。 晚安 3:32 User670839245 attempting to archive chat log... 3:33 ApplicLingua NO ENGLISH.NO FEREIGN LANGUAGE 3:33 Ffaarr 嗯！ 3:33 Inulin It's "foreign" 3:33 ApplicLingua FRE AHAHA :D 3:34 Ffaarr ：)